Power Rangers: Lucid Ninjas
by No Trace Evidence
Summary: Deep in the Cascade Mountain Range lived another secrete academy that controlled the elements of dreams. When a massive group of Shadow Warriors are released on the school, the only four survivors, plus two unlikely allies, must team together before anymore destruction can occur. Co-Written by StarWriter0303 and ironhideandratchet4ever.


Written By: StarWriter0303

A/N:Thank you for click on Lucid Ninjas. This is being co-written by StarWriter0303 and Ironhideandratchet4ever. Also, credit goes out to Michelle the Editor who allowed us to use her idea of more secrete ninja schools. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Darcy yelled with a thick British accent, as she ninja streaked threw the Cascade Mount Range. She jumped up over a large tree that had fallen down in the last storm. Up a head she could see the cave. No one came through this part of the mountain. It was too high up and too deep into the mountain rang. If you got caught at the wrong moment, a storm was possible to sweep through. Dark clouds had already started to form above, and a cold breeze sweep through. A storm was coming.

Darcy stopped for a minute and looked at her black wrist watch. She was already five minutes late for her first lesson of the day. Rule number one with ninja training, never be late. She sighed, and grabbed her water bottle and took a large swig of water. After she screw the top back on, she ninja streaked the last 500 feet to the cave.

"This place still gives me the creeps," Darcy said to herself, as she slowly made her way through the dark, damp cave. She walked a few more feet before she came to a large translucent portal. As she passed through, the dark cave changed to sunny cliff side. A few large building stood off to the side on the cliff. Breathing in the fresh air, Darcy ninja streak on.

Darcy stopped suddenly. She smiled, sensing the presence of the other ninjas. She threw off her civilian clothes, and underneath was a black with yellow trim ninja suit. Three ninjas popped out. Two jumped down from the tree branches, and the other from behind a bush. There was a pink, purple, and blue trimmed ninja.

The purple one streaked in first, and threw the first punch at Darcy's head. Darcy ducked, and sweep kicked at the purple ninja. The purple ninja jumped up, and landed down on Darcy's leg. Darcy groaned, as she lost her balance and fell down. Darcy sprung up off of her back, and spun around just in time to spot the pink ninja.

A sudden burst of vines caught Darcy and pulled her down.

"Come on Darcy think," she said to herself. Darcy quit struggling and relaxed her muscles. The vines grip loosened and Darcy was able to wiggle her way out. Jumping up quickly, Darcy lunged towards the pink ninja. The other ninja back flipped twice, backing away. Stopping, the pink ninja roundhouse kicked Darcy, sending her into the hands on the blue ninja.

Darcy smirked; she knew who the blue one was, despite the mask covering the male's face. She threw two punches, the first one hitting the ninja in his side, and the second one square in the nose. The blue ninja grabbed his nose and backed up. Wiping the blood away, he threw his fist at Darcy. Darcy caught it and flipped him over onto his back. He landed with a thud, and Darcy held him down with her foot.

"That is all," an older man, possibly in his late forty's said, as he came out of the woods. His ninja suit was slightly different than the others, although it did have yellow trim like Darcy's. The four students bowed.

"Thank you Marisol, Kathrynne, and Cameron," the sensei thanks, bowing back at them. "Darcy, I need to see you."

"Great job, Newbie," Kathrynne, the purple ninja sneered, as the trio ninja streaked away.

"Come on Darcy, let's take a walk," the sensei said, as he walked off along the cliff's edge. The sun beamed down onto the due, warming their backs up. You could tell if someone was a Lucid Ninja thanks to the tan, almost all had. "I need to know… are you serious about ninja training?"

"Of course I am Sensei Sawicki," she said, as she pulled her ninja mask off, letting her red hair fall down. Luckily it was pulled back into a hair tie. "My mum was nagging me, she was the reason I was late. She wanted me to run some errands."

"Have you ever thought of decided to board here instead," Sensei Sawicki said, as he over looked the side of the cliff. In the far away distance, you could see the skyline of Coldwater.

"Of course I have, but I don't think I could do that to my mum," Darcy sighed. "She needs me to watch after the youngsters. Since my father died–" Darcy stopped, decided not to continue on.

"Just… try not to be late again. Prove to the other's why I consider you my best student," Sensei Sawicki said. He bowed to Darcy, and she bowed back. "Don't be late again." he said, sternly. He ninja streaked away towards the school.

Darcy looked over at Coldwater and sighed. Swinging her backpack over her shoulders, she ninja streaked towards the academy.

* * *

"People are starting to notice," Mistress Judy Freeman, Sensei of the Mutual Ninjas said. Her brown hair was pulled up out of her face. She paced nervously around. Her uniform was blue trimmed.

The six teachers of the Haven Academy were gathered in Sensei Sanchez's office. The office was rather plain. Like the rest of the academy, the walls where made of wood and had hard wood flooring. There was a desk with a few pictures on it; one of a brown haired little girl and Sensei Sanchez and another one of the same little girl and an older Hispanic women. There was also no computer.

"There were three more reports today," Master Artemio Beneventi, Sensei of the Healing Ninjas said as he looked up from a report. He threw it down onto Sensei Sanchez's desk.

"I think it's time to activate at least four of the Rangers," the Israeli Mistress Isabel David said. Her arms where crossed and she leaned back into her chair. "I know my student already." Sensei Sanchez nodded.

"Does anyone else object to activating the morphers?" the Hispanic man asked. No one spoke up.

* * *

"Today we have gathered here for a special occasion," Sensei Sanchez said, as he stood on the stage in the gathering hall. All of the students had been called and placed in hall. The five other masters stood behind him. "An evil has risen around us and it is time for four of you to take up the responsibility to protect us." Whispers erupted throughout the students. Sensei Leonard Mixen stood up and quickly quieted the crowed.

"Four of you have been chosen to take up your morphers based on your skills, determination, and loyalty to our school," Sensei Freeman said. Sensei David joined her on the stage and opened an old wooden box. The six symbols of the Ninjas were carved onto the outside of the box.

"Kathrynne Jones," Sensei Benventi said. The black haired student from earlier this morning stood up. She quickly made her way up to the stage. "You have been chosen as the Purple Ranger." He handed her the morpher and she strapped it on.

"Darcy Welsh," Sensei Sawaki said. The red head jumped up with excitement. She quickly bounced up the steps of the stage. Her civilian clothes from earlier were now replaced with the standardized Academy uniform, a black skirt for the girls with a dark blue blazer. In the corner was the yellow Prophetic symbol. "Congratulations," he whispered into her ear as he strapped the morpher on for her.

"Cameron Montreal," Sensei Freeman said. A few cries of protest erupted out through the students as the brown haired boy made his way up. "Welcome Blue Ranger." She said as she handed the morpher over.

"Last, would Marisol Sanchez step up," Sensei David said. The pink Hispanic girl quickly made her way up to the stage and joined Kathrynne.

"Students," Sensei Sanchez said. "I present to you the new generation of Lucid Rangers!" Claps erupted through the hall as the four students stood on the stage.

* * *

Kathrynne jumped up in her bed with a start. The dark haired girl sighed and ran her hand through her black hair as she looked over at her sleeping roommate. A slight moan escaped from the lips of the new Pink Ranger. Kathrynne quickly got up and threw her purple quilt off her. She slipped on her blazer off of her desk chair. She looked over shoulder before she slipped out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Logan said, as he stepped over a fallen tree. His twin brother, Evan, was a few feet ahead of him.

"I can't believe we've never hiked back here before," Evan said, as he pushed a tree branch out of his way. The branch swung back and nailed Logan in the face. The twin cried out as he pushed the branch off of him. "Look this place, it's so cool!"

"Yeah… real cool alright," Logan said, as he shivered. "There's probably some bear around the corner that's going to come eat us."

"Quit being such a worry wart," Evan snapped, just as lightning crackled above then. "Let's fine some shelter before it starts to pour." Just as Evan said that, cold rain few to the ground.

"Up ahead!" Logan yelled, as he shielded his eyes. "I see a cave!" The two boys ran until they reached the cave. "Brrr!" Logan complained, as he brushed his wet brown hair back. Water fell off his hair and onto the damp, dirt cave floor.

Evan, who had wondered a little deeper into the cave had set his backpack down and lit a match. "Logan you have got to see this." Logan sighed and walked deeper into the cave. Up a head was a large, purple, glowing, translucent portal.

"What is that!" Logan asked, as he walked closer. He shrugged his backpack off and put it on the ground.

"I don't know," Evan whispered. He reached over and grabbed an empty silver canteen out of Logan's backpack. Evan stood up and threw it into the portal. It disappeared right through it.

"What'cha do that for!" Logan yelled. "Now we don't have anything to put water in smart one!" Evan ignored his brother and walked closer to the foreign portal. Reaching forward with his right hand, he carefully touched it. His hand went right through. Ignoring the cries of Logan, Evan continued and walked through. "Great! He never listens." Logan reached over and grabbed his backpack before following Evan through.

"What do you think this place is?" Evan asked, as he heard his brother walk up next to him. Up ahead was the Haven Academy. It was dark out and the only lights came from the dorm building. A gray smoke surrounded the building.

"I really don't want to know," Logan said, trying to drag his brother back through the portal. "Let's go before whatever lives here comes to get us."

"Stop!" Evan yelled. Logan paused. "Do you hear that?" Distant cries came from the school.

"All the more reason to go," Logan said, more persistent.

"We need to go help them!" Evan yelled, as he ran off towards the school.

"Evan! Wait!" Logan shouted, as he ran off through the woods after Evan.


End file.
